This invention relates to a flat cable end-processing structure and a flat cable end-processing method for the purpose of attaching a press-contacting connector to an end portion of a flat cable including a plurality of juxtaposed conductors each covered with an insulating sheath.
When a flat cable, including a plurality of juxtaposed conductors each covered with an insulating sheath, is connected to an electrical equipment or the like to form a circuit member, it is a common practice to cut an elongated flat cable into a desired length and to use it.
In the case of connecting a flat cable FD to an electrical equipment or the like as shown in FIG. 9, one may use, for example, a press-contacting connector 110 which is attached to an end portion of the flat cable FD (see, for example, JP-A-2002-223513 (Pages 2 and 3, FIG. 1).
The press-contacting connector 110 includes a connector body (connector housing) 111 for receiving a plurality of press-contacting terminals (not shown), and a retainer member (cover) 112 covering a rear end face of the connector body 111.
Insulated conductors D of the flat cable FD, press-contacted with press-contacting blades of the press-contacting terminals projecting from the rear end face of the connector body 111, are fixedly held by the retainer member 112 in such a manner that each of the insulated conductors D is bent at right angles. The insulated conductors D are cut such that cut end faces 113a and 113b of these conductors are arranged in a staggered manner, and with this arrangement a creeping distance between the adjacent conductors is increased so that a leakage current is less likely to flow.
In recent years, with a compact design of electrical equipments and the like, press-contacting connectors for connection to a flat cable have been formed into a compact design, and press-contacting blades of press-contacting terminals for being received in such a press-contacting connector have also been formed into a smaller size, and the pitch of the press-contacting blades has been precisely set.
When attaching the press-contacting connector to the flat cable, the flat cable is held and fixed against movement by a pair of wire holders located respectively at front and rear sides (spaced from each other in the longitudinal direction) of a press-contacting portion of the flat cable where the insulated conductors are positioned at a predetermined pitch, and then the press-contacting operation is effected.
However, when the press-contacting connector is thus attached to the end portion of the flat cable a problem exists in that an extra portion for holding and fixing purposes is formed at the end portion of the flat cable. There is a possibility that such an undesirable extra portion causes the flow of a leakage current or the short-circuiting between the conductors. Therefore, one approach is to remove the extra portion by cutting it subsequent to the press-contacting operation, but this approach is undesirable because an additional step of cutting the extra portion is added. Thus, the efficiency of the operation is lowered, and the cost of installation increases.
When a pulling force acts on the flat cable, the press-contacting blades of the press-contacting terminals, formed into a smaller size as a result of the compact design of the press-contacting connector, are subject to being affected at the press-contacted portions by this force. Therefore, the fixing or holding of the flat cable only by the cover is not sufficient, and the press-contacting connector, in some cases, fails to exhibit a sufficient strength to withstand the pulling load acting on the flat cable.